


we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names

by griima (soaringslash)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Haunting, Just a bad time all around, vague mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringslash/pseuds/griima
Summary: all of Duscur haunts him.





	we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names

In the end, it is not the ghosts he knows.

It never has been.

His father, his stepmother, Glenn - they are torturous, their hands and scorn and screams tear him apart again and again and again, but…

The pain they inflict is a penance on its own.

He knows what they want.

He will deliver, and then they will rest.

The others, though, they do not scream or claw or laugh. They watch him with infinite deadly patience. No emotion sullies their blurred faces.

Somehow, that is so much worse.

He does not know them. He does not know their names, or what they want, and so he asks.

They answer:

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

Felix sees it first, as he always does.

It is during the rebellion. Dimitri howls to the sky,

“Have you been fed!?”

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

“What more do you want!?”

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

Felix watches him with eyes wide with fear. This is not the boy he knows.

Over time, the fear crystalizes into disgust, then hate, then, finally, many years later, a sort of tired sorrow.

It is there that he first says, “Beast.”

Dimitri sees the work of his bloodied hands and finds no reason to argue.

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

He screams.

“Tell me about you people,” he says one day. It is not a command. It is a plea.

Dedue pauses, regarding him with the same patience as the forms that shift and blur around him.

“They are dead,” he says slowly. “The dead have no names.”

His blood runs cold. If Dedue says more, if he says anything at all, it is lost in a swell of voices.

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

His father and his stepmother and Glenn are as clear in their demands as they are cruel. 

They want revenge, they want Edelgard’s head, they want to be freed. 

Their desires overtake his, erase anything he might have wanted for himself, but at least he knows.

But in him, around him, beyond him, stretching out into the distance until they disappear beyond the horizon -

The spirits he walks through every day; he fights not to flinch as he passes through their unmoving mass wherever he goes -

He does not know what they want.

They only repeat what they have already told him a thousand times,

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

They are everywhere he looks. He barely knows where he is, the scenery lost in the crush of ghostly Duscur bodies, Duscur eyes and Duscur mouths all raising their voices in their endless chant,

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

He weeps into his hands,

“I know,”

And,

“Please let me rest!”

And,

“What do you want!?”

As if he doesn’t already know the answer.

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

Until they are all that he can hear as well as all that he can see. 

Until they drown out his own strangled cries.

He has given them corpses, he has given them blood. He has offered sorrow and pain and his own body, his own eye, and -

They look down on him. Their gazes are devoid of pity or scorn.

And repeat,

_we are hungry we are many we are alone and we have no names_

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading The Foundation and then this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
